


Domestic Balance

by IsisKitsune



Series: Twilight is for Sookers [101]
Category: Morbius: The Living Vampire, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Android Jarvis (Iron Man movies), Bondage, Come Inflation, Come Marking, Come Swallowing, Consensual Somnophilia, Crossdressing, Cuckolding, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom Jarvis (Iron Man movies), Domestic Fluff, Fisting, Humiliation kink, Hybrids, Impossible Sex, Jarvis being a good dom and double checking when his partner wants to push past the limits they set, Knotting Dildos, M/M, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Premature Ejaculation, Protective Parents, Rough Sex, Size Kink, Threesome - M/M/M, Vibrators, he's got a protocol for knotting he counts as knotting dildos right? Or toys?, hear me out Morbie in a little red dress... all I'm sayin, unknown/defined gender characters, xe/xir pronoun usage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 16:47:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19113739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsisKitsune/pseuds/IsisKitsune
Summary: Okay... it'd not "Domestic Bliss" but hey, two "Surprise it's a... spider bat hybrid child that literally just burst outa an egg sac..." new parents with a very obviously non-binary child... they're doing their best man. They'd just be happy when the kid decides Xe liked a pretty dress, and back Xir up when some shithead was being just that...If they sneak away from their parental duties once the kid's down for the night to finally get some 'us' fuck time going, yeah that's about the best balance they're gonna get.





	Domestic Balance

Michael was smiling at his boys playing video games as he baked cookies, “You getting papa good?”

Peter flipped him off when Parker was beaming and nodding at him before Peter dropped his hand and mock glared at their happily grinning little gremlin. “So, how has schooling been going?”

“Young Parker is very quick to learn, sir. I fear Xe may become too smart to keep up with soon.”

“Hush, Jarvis, you're way smarter than me,” Parker mumbled as Xe flailed and chattered, “Got ya papa!”

“Cheater...”

“You're the one that was hiding... in a last man standing... who's cheating?”

Michael shook his head at his arguing boys, Parker still seemed to have some acceleration to Xir growth but it was leveling out. Still all gangling limbs and sharp grins as Xe bounced over to curl up against his Daddy's chest, “Cookies should be done soon.”

“Cookies!”

Michael frowned, “We should discuss getting you into school- socializing is a big thing that children need.”

Parker blinked and frowned, “But- people are weird... some are okay others are jerks.”

“Yeah, that's why we haven't really pushed for it. But you do need more socializing than just family. It- it's not the best thing for a growing child.”

Parker shrugged, “They don't make me uncomfortable or judge me.”

Peter came over to snuggle them both. “It's the good ones ya wanna keep with you. The others you just ignore or if you're in a mood yell at them and make them feel less than dirt.”

Michael grinned as his timer went off and he pulled the cookies, smacking Peter's hands away, “Let them cool you heathen! I'm not treating burns.”

Parker bounced, “Are they hot enough for ice cream?”

Michael smirked, “Yep, want ice cream with it?”

Parker bounced and nodded as Xe rushed to the freeze to pull out the vanilla tub and plopped a scoop into a bowl before holding it up, grinning as the hot cookies started melting it. “Love you Daddy!”

“Hey hey hey, where's my love?” Peter complained, then smiled when he got a hug, “That's better. Now... why does Xe get cookies but I don't?”

“Because you're not smart enough not to shove the whole steaming thing into you mouth, ya brat,” Michael rolled his eyes and smacked Peter's hands away as he set the rest on a cooling rack.

“Daddy... the cookies are already cold... can I have more?”

Michael blinked at the half eaten, half empty bowl, “You already ate most of it...”

“You know I don't like solid ice cream...”

Michael dropped another steaming cookie onto the biggest chunk of ice cream still in the bowl before he patted Parker's head and shooed the happy kid away to eat. “So, what brought up that?”

“Parker liked a dress at the store... the clerk basically threw a shit fit about it... So now we have two dresses, one for me and one for Xir.” Michael winked, “It's in red. I thought you'd like it. Xir's is sun yellow, it's adorable.”

Peter blinked, “And you're not in it, why?”

“Because I'm baking, I'm not getting flour all over my pretty new dress...”

Peter tugged him closer, “Wait, Parker... ugh.”

“Xe's going to Tony's tomorrow, they're wanting to hang out and check on Xir growth, can you keep it in your pants that long?”

“But- I'm hosting the D&D session after work!”

Parker was smiling as Xe bounced over to wash Xir dish, “Daddy, can I wear my dress tomorrow to see grampa?”

“Of course, baby, we'll both wear our dresses,” Michael smiled at his happy little gremlin as he winked at Peter who flailed.

Parker climbed up to curl against Daddy's chest before they heard sleepy chatter, “Tired Daddy.”

“Well, good little spiders remember they get sleepy when they get cold...”

Parker yawned, “Worth it!”

Michael laughed, “Xe is your kid Parker, who'd have guessed.”

“Oh, the hair... and everything else, maybe.”

Michael took their little one to the Xir room and happily tucked Xir in, “Sweet dreams little spiderling.”

“No kiss from Papa?”

Peter was already at the door, “Do you think I would not kiss my baby goodnight?”

Parker smirked, “Not before stuffing a stolen cookie in your mouth first...”

Peter flailed before leaving a chocolate kiss on Parker's forehead giving Michael's glare puppy eyes before cleaning it off. “Night Papa, night Daddy.”

Michael smiled and pulled the door shut, “Jarvis, sleepy bat protocol.”

“Already started, sir.”

Michael yipped when he was thrown over Peter's shoulder as he bolted for their room, door slamming before he was thrown against it, “About that dress...”

Michael just grinned, “Not until tomorrow.”

Peter growled as he started tearing at Michael's clothes before throwing him onto the bed and grabbing at his own pants. “Please tell me we got time.”

Michael spread his legs, “We do, kid's out cold.”

“Thank fuck,” Peter pounced, spreading his husband's legs wide and kissing him before he pulled away, “Wait, no more kids.”

“Fuck no, no more kids,” Michael groaned as his husband slammed in, “At least not until Xe's full grown.”

Michael moaned and squirmed, gripping tight, “So- fuck, I can't, I can't help-” Peter groaned, whimpering as Michael whined and grabbed at him, “I'm sorry, I couldn't help- fuck wanted to bend you over the counter the whole time you were baking...”

Michael groaned, glaring, “Damnit Parker, couldn't have waiting five goddamn minutes? I was close.”

“I got you baby,” Peter reached down but his hand was grabbed as he kissed his husband who growled.

“Jarvis!”

“Yes, sir?” Jarvis came out of the closet, grinning, while Peter blinked in confusion.

“Come show Parker how to do it right.”

Peter's eyes lit up, licking his lips and pulling out to step away. “I'll be good next time Daddy.”

“Park it,” Michael panted, pointing to the corner, Peter shuffled up the wall to watch as Jarvis climbed onto the bed and lifted Michael up. “Jarvis, give it to me, ring me out, fuck me senseless, show Parker how to properly treat his husband.”

“Yes, sir.”

Michael moaned, clinging to Jarvis, “I know you're much bigger than that. My husband can't even come close to what you can give me.”

“Fuck,” Peter whimpered as he started jerking himself off, “Sorry Daddy, I'll- I'll do better next time.”

“Level Up protocol, sir?”

Michael shook his head, “Final Boss, let him see how you spread me open, show him how hard you can fuck me.”

“As you wish, sir,” Michael gasped clinging even as Jarvis shifted away from him to show how quickly his abdomen bowed and shifted to accommodate the settings, “Shall I finish in you, sir?”

Michael nodded, “All of it J, I- I can take anything you can give me. Fuck me hard and deep and fill me.”

Michael gasped, eyes rolling up at the first hard thrust, “Still green, sir?”

“Fuck, I- Yes, more, give it to me, Jarvis, give it to me.”

Michael let out a high chatting scream when Jarvis start slamming in, hands flying up to dig into the wall behind him as he just hung on and loved every bit of it, “Can't have you damaging the headboard, sir. Is this better?”

Michael's wrists were suddenly grabbed, pulled away from the wall but staying above his head as he whimpered and panted, eyes never leaving Jarvis as he continued to feel him slam so deep into him. “J, pin me, I'mma, I'mma thrash.”

Michael was suddenly spread, held in place with his knees tucked beside his chest, “Is this acceptable sir?”

Michael just nodded and floated, whimpering every thrust caused that enjoyable flutter in his chest, “J, thump... please?”

Jarvis grinned, slamming in faster as he tapped Michael's chest, gasping as he tensed around him and shot between them, “Shall I continue, sir?” Jarvis asked as is his hips were still slamming home, as if he didn't know the answer.

“Cuffs, need- need my cuffs, not, not gonna- not gonna stay wake, if, if you do that again.”

“Don't worry, sir, I won't until after I've stuffed you full of synthetic come. You recall the max capacity don't you? Or am I giving it to you too good for you to recall it?”

Michael could just trembled, his eyes drooping as he watched Peter's sweat slick face and aroused expression, “He, he gets what's left when you're done with me. He might, he might even be able to get his cock to stay in my ruined hole... if he uses a few arms too.”

Peter's head fell back, “Fuck, yes,” he whimpered as he jerked himself through it, then kept jerking until he curled and just watched them, even if he looked pained he still continued before Michael's head fell back. Fuck, he was too close to tapping out...

“J, cuffs on, now.”

“I would have to leave your hole, sir. Perhaps Peter does have some use, he does have multiple hands, I'm sure he's useful enough to multitask.”

Michael's arm fell limp when Peter walked up, panting as he held the cuff up to secure it around Michael's wrist before it was pulled away to rest back against the headboard. Michael tapped out before he witnessed Peter secure the next cuff.

-

Michael woke up suddenly, panting and gasping, coming weakly and painfully hard as he looked up at Jarvis grinning, finger poised, “Shall I tap again, sir?”

Fuck his stomach was so swollen, “Fuck, I wasn't even this big when I was pregnant with Parker...”

“That wasn't an answer.”

Michael shook his head, “Can't, fuck, what time is it?”

“I- used this instead of your normal alarm, sir. It's 8 am.”

Michael collapsed as best as he could, “So, Peter still hasn't had his turn?”

“Young sir had fallen asleep in his perch many hours ago. I didn't wish to wake him, so I continued to enjoy you instead. Was that an overstep, sir?”

Michael grinned, “Does it look like an overstep?”

“It looks like a very satisfied sir about to ask me to continue.”

“You'd be right, but, need to get Parker up and breakfast.”

“Xe is already awake, Xe decided on some fruit for breakfast, so there was no need to wake Xir daddies.”

“Do... do I have time for one more round, let Peter finish it up? Or do I need to get this... beach ball outa my stomach and get going for the day?”

Jarvis grinned, “I will happily clean up the mess, sir.”

“Wake him up, let him know you're through with me.”

Michael gasped at the full body shudder Jarvis did, “Forgive me for the vibration, sir. That, I very nearly fired again...”

Michael moaned, “I would, I really would, but 5 gallons is more than enough...”

Peter blinked awake eyes wide, “I thought we said no more kids...”

Michael laughed and instantly regretted it as he came, “It's, Jarvis filled me up, come use his broken toy.”

Jarvis sudden moaned, actually whimpering as Michael gasped, panting and whining at the sudden liquid pumping into him, “I'm sorry, sir, I'll pull-” Michael growled and glared at him, trying to reach and failing to, “You- don't want me to.”

“Don't, you, dare pull out,” Michael finally fell limp against the wall, panting, just trying to take it and trying to ignore how much it made him swell to accommodate it. “Fuck, now you just doubled your mess... I expect it to be cleaned up when we're done.”

“Fuck,” Peter gasped, eyes wide, “You sure you're okay?”

“Just, put it in your brain, Jarvis likes us referred to as his toys.”

“Sir, I highly suggest refraining from that speech... I- I'm already mixing a new batch in preparation.”

Michael grinned as he leaned forward as best he could, moaning when Jarvis filled the gap to kiss him, “Good, I want you to come all over us while your toys fuck.”

Jarvis actually pulled out so sudden Michael thrashed and had to get his breathing under control as Peter jumped on him, pumping away even as he uselessly tried to plug the gushing hole. “Sir can't even feel your presence this time, I ensured it.”

“Fuck!” Peter gasped and panted as Michael's stomach finally started to deflate. “Fuck, fuck fuck,” he felt when Peter reached both his hands in to furiously jerk himself off, “God, this is so hot, fuck Morbie!”

Michael just grinned at Jarvis, opening his mouth and lolling his tongue forward as he shifted that monster cock against it before he sputtered and turned away as the spurting started, coughing and laughing before Peter tried his luck, his coughing fit much harder when he gasped as he spilled into the flood still pouring from his husbands body and flailing his arms to try to protect his eyes from the fire hose going off in his face, “Fuck, that's just... why haven't we done this before?”

Michael smiled when his jaw was grabbed again, falling open to let the last spurts land on his tongue before Jarvis' eyes shuddered black a few times. “Because, sir, all of that is physically impossible, for anyone but you it would seem...”

Michael laughed as Jarvis sat down on his knees beside the bed, blinking his malfunctioning eyes. “You enjoy your toys, Jarvis?”

Jarvis moaned, “Fuck, sir, I- was unaware I had that kink.”

Michael groaned, “Bath?”

Peter groaned in response, “Shower too? Maybe several...”

Michael smiled, tugging, “J, restraints?”

“Forgive me, sir, I'm still recovering. Once my access is in place or I've remained unaccented for ten minutes it will release you.”

Michael smiled, “So, Peter, feel like helping me fill this gaping void?”

Peter groaned, “It's still there?”

“And ready to be filled, just, shove your arm up there for a second, I'll fix it.”

Peter moaned, “Just one?” Michael panted, smiling as two fists slid into him, reaching so deep he felt fingers tickling his insides, “Like this?”

Michael moaned, “Milk my prostate on your way out, erections and dresses don't mix well.”

“Fuck,” Peter was jerking off as he slowly pulled free, fingers teasing and holding him open as he toyed with his husband's prostate, “Like this?”

“Fuck, yes, gonna...” Michael didn't have a chance at holding out, too fucked out and close to do more than shift before spraying his husband's face.

“Still can satisfy you,” Peter smirked as he kissed him, blinking when his legs were released, before gathering him up when his arms were released. “I got you, babe.”

“J, you back online fully?”

“Yes, forgive me for the long recovery time,” Jarvis' voice sounded sheepish, it made the boys kiss his cheeks before Michael was carried into the bathroom to get cleaned up and changed.

-

Michael smiled after dropping off his little spiderling with his grandfather, Tony had loved the new dresses so much he'd demanded to know the store they got it from because he was going to buy out the fall line if they were as beautiful as the summer one. Michael pretended like he had no idea it was so Parker's closet had an assortment Xe enjoyed. Tony was still new to the whole... 'thing', was it a thing? Well, he was pulling away from the stereotypes at least, and liked making sure Parker had backup clothes at the Tower Xe loved, and given the kid's prior way of getting around by hopping like a damn cricket dresses had been a 'no' if only since Xir limb would get jumbled and stuck in the fabric. So pants had been a general norm until their little one had gotten old enough to choose Xir own clothes.

Michael was happily walking home, blinking as he passed a store, eyeing a set of heels before grinning, “Jarvis, what would my show size be in women's?”

“It- is very complicated sir... men's feet are broader than women's, I'd suggest a custom set be made if you'd like heels, especially with your unique foot formation.”

“What about for now?”

Jarvis actually let out a sigh, “I would suggest requesting assistance from an experienced assistant, in that case, they should know their wares well enough to offer proper fittings.”

Michael smiled at the time before entering the store, “Hello, I was wondering if someone could help me, I saw the red heels in the window, but I have no idea about my size.”

The clerk at the register blinked at his voice before smiling, “Let me get Dane on it, he's one of the best on sizing for a style change like that.”

Michael was happy when the clerk only whistled when he got his sneakers off, “Well, honey, you definitely have some big feet... Let's see if we've got something in the back.”

“Um, my feet look uh a little different then they actually are, I might need to be sized first.”

He snagged up one of the shoes, “These comfortable for you?”

“Yeah, but I have full mobility in them too.”

“Ah, alright, let me take a look.” Michael winced when the attendant finally got to the actual 'ball' of his foot, “Oh, um, image inducer?”

“Yeah...”

“Hm, let me grab a couple different types of heels, see if you're comfortable for stilettos or if we need to easy you down.”

Michael was a little wobbly when he left, feeling as if he was constantly standing on his tip toes but he left with his sneakers in the box and a brand new set of 'fuck me' red heels to match his dress perfectly and a new store to take their little spiderling to without any fear of judgment.

He finally got to the point he was balanced enough the elevator didn't bother him when he got home, “Did you get the mess cleaned up J?” He grinned while his heels clicked across the floor to put his old shoes away.

“Yes, sir, or would you prefer another pronoun today?”

Michael smirked, “Does Jarvis have a request? Perhaps for the 'mistress' of the house?” Michael grinned when he saw the jerk in Jarvis' pants.

“Forgive me, sir, I- overstepped.”

Michael just rolled his eyes, “We're negotiating a scene here, Jarvis. There's no overstepping. Do you wish for me to be the mistress of the house for today?”

“I would very much like to pleasure the master or mistress of the house, sir. I was attempting to assure that rotating pronouns are well within my programming to comprehend.”

“Good to know, we may need that when Parker grows into... well whichever preference Xe chooses, if they don't like the neutral ones we've been attempting to use. It's- god it's so complicated with a multi-gendered androgynous presenting child...” Michael shrugged, “We're doing our best,” he stated as he went back into their bedroom to check through their 'dress-up' clothes. “Jarvis, would Peter's fishnets fit me? I- I don't think his garters would.”

“Oh they very well would, sir, would you like assistance?”

Michael smirked, “Is this you requesting to fuck me in our closet?”

“I aim to please, sir. Though I would very much enjoy pleasuring you, I did intend it as innocent assistance, garters can be annoying if you've never put them on before.”

Michael slid his boxer briefs off, kicking them into the dirty cloths pile as he looked through and smiled at the silky thong, “Hmmm, silk or lace?”

“Silk, sir, lace can get annoying over time. At least Peter's mentioned that it can.”

Michael smirked, shifting as the soft teasing embrace on his groin had him stiffening, “Tsk, tsk, I'm not going to stay soft in these...”

“I would gladly assist, sir. I could happily ensure you won't become hard through the rest of the day.”

Michael moaned, palming himself through the silk, “I'm going to need condoms to wear this... I'm going to drip...”

“Allow me, sir,” Jarvis hit his knees, slipping under the dress to suck Michael down. “Shall I milk you, sir? Lessen the urge?”

“Fuck, yes, just, don't mess up the dress.”

“Fuck my throat, sir, we both know you want to.”

Michael pulled at fabric until he finally got his fingers gripped into that blonde hair, shoving hard and fast, moaning as he felt Jarvis' crook tenderly into him, milking him as he panted and thrust. “J, gonna have to hold me up, can't, the heels.” Michael tried to warn before his legs went weak at the first forceful orgasm nearly took him off his feet, “Fuck, again?”

“I did say I would milk you sir. I intend to drink every drop until you're unable to produce more.”

“Fuck,” Michael couldn't help grinding into that sucking mouth through three more sudden, testis emptying loads before he whimpered when the next was pain, empty shooting. “Enough, no more...”

“Problem effectively solved, sir?” Michael just leaned against the wall as Jarvis righted his panties and dress, “Let's get your hair brushed, sir. Couldn't chance the party show up while you look like you've just been fucked during a wind storm.”

Michael stumbled as Jarvis helped him into the bathroom, giggling, “Don't forget yours too, Jarvis. You definitely look like you've had your head buried under my skirt.”

“Just wait until Peter gets a look at you, if you're lucky he won't cancel the game tonight, if you're very lucky he will.”

“Oh, did you remember the vegan milk and egg substitutes?”

“As well as the vegan Parmesan and eggplant sir. Did I miss anything for eggplant Parmesan?”

“Um, butter to make the noodles?”

“In the fridge with the others.”

“Um, olive oil is vegan right? I mean I know it's made from olives but- you know how cheap companies can be...”

“Yes, sir, confirmed true virgin olive oil.”

“Good... I guess, I should get on making the noodles then. Wait, anyone we know that can't have wheat?”

“No sir, no one has mentioned wheat intolerance or allergy.”

“Good good, ugh, legs still aren't one hundred percent... Can I trust you to be good and not try anything fun when I bend over in this?”

“I would, only if sir were wearing his 'fuck me' cuffs.”

Michael moaned, “J, plan that, someday after... all this settles down.”

“Already compiling the protocol, sir.”

Michael had his head down, checking the eggplant in the oven when Peter was finally bringing in the party, laughing and chatting before Michael poked his head back up, “I'd say about 10 minutes before dinner's ready.”

Peter stopped dead still, “Oh, but, we usually order in.”

“I'm making vegan eggplant Parmesan. Jarvis helped me find vegan safe things to make homemade noodles with. I had to try it.”

“Oh, um okay, right, um Jarvis, game night please,” Jarvis confirmed before the table rose up to assemble as the others circled it to snag a seat.

Michael was just grinning when he delivered the meal, “Alright, dice off the table, sheets and books away, food time.”

“But- we're in the middle of-”

“Shush, house rules. Morbie's cooking, good food gets eaten hot.”

Michael yipped when he walked passed Peter and got pulled into his lap, “Parker, are you trying to break my toes? None of that.”

“Sorry, couldn't help not having the hottest person in the world in my lap,” Michael smirked at the kiss before putting a hand in his face, “What I can't kiss my husband?”

“We both know where this will go, and you have guests, knock it off and eat your food.”

Michael was smirking as he gathered the empty plates, reaching over the table, balancing on one heel as he grabbed them all to clean them. He knew he'd regret it later, but after the last person left, after receiving the recipe Michael had used, he was smiling and clicking toward the kitchen when he was suddenly grabbed and shoved back over the gaming table, “Fuck, you cock tease.”

“Oh? Did I get you hot and bothered?”

“God, just wanted to fucking mount you when you did that.”

Michael shifted, spreading his legs as he felt his dress getting hiked up, “Jarvis.” Peter kissed at his neck and moaned when he pulled back to see the useless thong trying to hold Michael's erection in it. “Fuck us both?”

Peter groaned, “Yes, yeah Jarvis, come fuck us both over the table.”

Michael moaned when Peter tugged at his panties a little rough, “Easy, they're your panties.”

“Fuck, that's just even hotter,” Peter slid them out of the way before shoving in, “Fuck, you're always so fucking ready for it.”

“Made for cock, baby, keep giving it to me.”

Michael shifted forward as Peter whimpered and went still, “Forgive me, sir was I too forceful?”

“Fuck, no just, wasn't expecting, fuck us J, fuck us good.”

Michael panted, taking in air when he could when Peter finally fell against him when he just couldn't keep up with Jarvis' rougher fucking. “J, when he gets off, get rid of the useless weight and fuck me properly.”

Peter whined as he came suddenly, “Fuck-”

“You green baby boy?”

“Yeah, fuck, god, no taking off that dress. Wanna get a round two.”

“Shall I remove the useless object from you, sir?”

“Yeah, J, fuck your toy proper.”

Jarvis growled, Peter limply fell to the floor, shifting away as he panted and grinned as he watched Jarvis fuck his husband so hard against the table he could actually see bruise form and wade across Michael's thighs. “Fuck, you good Daddy?”

“Just getting a good dicking, baby boy, a good/hard/deep dicking, just like Daddy likes it.”

Jarvis hummed and stilled when Michael gasped and shot across the table, “Was that... acceptable, sir?”

Michael twitched, shifting to get his heels back under him before he reached back to grab at Jarvis' hair and pant, “Little bitch protocol. I don't wanna remember my own name before you finish with me.”

“Sans vibrations, sir?”

“No, full protocol, no limits enabled. Only safewords.”

“Sir, you have two limits broken by this protocol.”

“Safewords only, J, check in if you need to but I wanna be a drooling useless fuck hole before you stop. I guess you can tag Peter in when he's up for it... Just, engage the protocol.”

“Confirm temporary disabling of limits for current scene?”

“Confirmed, this scene, no limits only safewords.”

Michael didn't expect the hand gripping his throat so hard, or how quick of a fucking Jarvis would give him, he panted and shook as he started swelling inside him, “J, fuck, already?”

“It's designed to be a simulation of just what you want, sir. A fuck toy. You exist to me as a sleeve for my cock and a dump site for my seed. And,” Michael gasped, eyelids fluttering as the vibrations started, “a knotted slave.”

Michael's eyes snapped open when the vibrations stopped, panting when the trusting started again, just as fast and desperate, he gasped, his eyes going hazy as Jarvis' hard bite at the back of his neck seeming to stun him into going limp. How the hell had he thought this was a bad thing? When he felt him swelling again he squirmed until Jarvis actually growled so dangerously before biting harder, he came before his body started shaking at the gushing, turning to twitching when the vibrations started again.

Michael actually got his eyes to focus the next time the vibrations stopped, he panted at the lack of a hard knotted cock in his ass before a weight settled on his back before he was filled again, “God, Morbie, so fucking hot, why haven't we done this before, god Jarvis just keeps fucking you and pumping you full, making you come so many times and you just keep.. fuck, fuck,” Michael whimpered when a growl sounded behind them as Peter pulled his spent cock out.

“I gave sir his turn as instructed, now back to my bitch.”

Michael panted, “Gonna, gonna pass out.”

“Shall I continue, sir? Your cuffs will have to be on to continue the scene once you're out.”

Michael shook his head, “Just- complete the cycle when I do, then... no more little bitch.”

“Understood, now, back to my fuck hole.”

Michael drifted at the harsh penetration and desperate thrusting again, moaning and coming as he felt the cock swell inside him, he drifted into unconsciousness before he even felt it filling him.

Michael's eyes drifted up when he was set somewhere soft and nice, “J...”

“I cleaned you up sir, and disabled the protocol as instructed. All limits restored.”

“Take biting off limits. Loved it. Want it. Liked it.”

“Make that statement in the morning once you've rested and I will gladly remove it from the listing.”

“Need, need to pick up Parker in the morning...”

“I've already scheduled it, sir. Rest, I shall ensure Xir arrives safely.”

“Best, J.”

 

 


End file.
